Oil from algae is currently being investigated as a source of advanced biofuels capable of providing a significant portion of worldwide jet and diesel fuel needs. However, several technological hurdles remain, including the efficient extraction of lipids from the algal cells. The current technology primarily relies on flammable, environmentally toxic, and expensive solvents. In addition, most extraction processes require that algal biomass be dewatered to dryness, a significant cost contribution. Developing technology to eliminate solvent extraction will create a simple, environmentally sound, and economical lipid recovery process.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.